The Man with the Yellow Eyes
by rosiemouse11
Summary: A Horror Story about a thing that comes and kills a bunch of kids...totally NORMAL! lol xxx PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my own story that I made up myself. I didn't get it out of a book or anything! Please Review if you want more cuz there can be! please !**_

It was a typical Saturday night, just a normal night, well…it was to me. Anyway, I was having a sleepover with a few of my friends, I guess I have to name them: Amy, Niamh, Emma, Ciara and Abby…and of course, Me!

I was just casually walking up to my room when the doorbell went. DING DONG DIDDLY DOOP. I know, our doorbell is really weird. Anyway, I walked back down the stairs and opened the door. Amy, Emma and Ciara were all standing by the threshold waiting to come in. "Come on in!" I told them. They all walked in and then another few seconds later…DING DONG DIDDLY DOOP…I opened the door (again) and Niamh and Abby were waiting to come in too. "Come in" I told them.

We all went upstairs because Niamh wanted to put her bag away because it was too heavy. When we walked up, Max, my brother was walking down the stairs. "Hey, we are going down to watch TV now in a sec, we just need to put the bags away" I told him. "Tough" he said back. Max can be really…moody… Anyway, we went into my room and put the bags under my bed, out of the way. "Watcha want to do?" asked Niamh who was stuffing her bulging bag under my bed. " I brought a really scary movie with me, its called 'The Reaper' "said Abby. " Yeah, we could watch that, it sounds scary!" I said. "What time is it now?" I asked Amy who ALWAYS had a watch on. " Its around seven…why?" Amy replied. "Oh cuz we could get everything ready if you want…like now" I suggested. They all agreed with me so we were going to get everything ready in a few secs.

Well?…..what do ye think? There will be another Chapter soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you want a new Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Cass, can you get the quilts set up?" I asked, stuffing the popcorn into the microwave. "Yeah, one sec, just got to get this…ok what's up?" She said. "Here are the quilts, can you set them up?" I asked her. " Yeah, sure" she said, flatting out the cover. "I will go and get the movie" I replied. As I was walking upstairs I saw that the attic was slightly ajar. I thought to myself that maybe Mum or Dad might have been up there, so with that, I kept walking until I reached my room. Now where did she put the movie…hmmm…Ok let me see…Not Larry Spotter and the Goblet of Bubbles, we saw that last week, aha there it is! I picked it up and walked back outside to the landing. I looked up at the attic and it was closed…ok…weird…I shoved all my thought away and kept walking downstairs.

"Ok, got it!, Is everything ready?" I asked. " Yeah, I took the popcorn out of the microwave and all the quilts are set" said Abby who was positioning herself in the quilt.

I put the movie into the DVD Player and sat down beside Ciara and Niamh. Time for the movie…

Thud…..Thud…..Thud….

"What was that?…" asked Ciara. "What was what?" I replied. THUD….. "_That_" Said Ciara. I got up and walked towards the door. "Wait…I'm coming" said Cass. Then everyone else wanted to come, So we all went upstairs. I looked at the

Attic again and it was open. Then I started to get really freaked out. I thought about going into my Mum and Dad's room, so I walked into the room. It was all dark, the blinds were shut and they were in their bed. I walked over to the bed and put my hand on the quilt when I felt something…wet…somewhat slimy too…Thinking it was blood, I ran out of the room and into the light.

It was what I thought it was, blood…bright red blood… I immediately ran into my brother Max. When I went in he was lying on the bed…for a fleeting second I thought he was dead, when he turned around and looked at me. "What's wrong…what's that on your hand?" he asked me with a puzzled expression. "Mum and Dad…are…are dead…something killed them. I don't know what though, when I came up earlier to got the DVD from my room…the attic was open and then when I came out of my room it was closed. I thought it was mum and dad but then when we heard a noise we all went upstairs and the attic was open again" I explained. "Ok, where are all of your friends?" he asked me getting up from the bed. " They are in my room" I told him. "Ok, stay in your room and don't come out until I tell you to…ok?" he told me. "Yes…yes we will…" I stuttered. We both left the room and while I went into my room he went downstairs….

_**What will happen next? Please Review!**_


End file.
